Examples of known conventional leg devices include a tripod described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-232214 (FIGS. 4, 7, etc.) (“JP '214”).
The conventional lea device disclosed in JP '214 includes a tripod head for supporting an object to be supported, such as a camera; a base to which the tripod head is rotatably attached; and three extendible/contractible legs that are provided at the base. When in a locked state, the legs are prevented from being extended or contracted, and when in an unlocked state, they can be extended or contracted. Each leg includes a first pipe-shaped body, a second pipe-shaped body movably inserted in the first pipe-shaped body, a third pipe-shaped body movably inserted in the second pipe-shaped body, a first restriction element (the upper-side restriction element) for restricting movement of the second pipe-shaped body with respect to the first pipe-shaped body, a second restriction element (the lower-side restriction element) for restricting movement of the third pipe-shaped body with respect to the second pipe-shaped body, and an operation lever for moving the first restriction element.
In the conventional leg device described above, when, for example, contracting the three legs that are in the extended state, it is necessary to move the first restriction element of each leg by each respective operation lever thereof, and it is therefore necessary to individually release each leg from the locked state.
In order to solve the above problem, an object of the invention is to provide a leg device that is capable of simultaneously releasing at least three extendible/contractible legs from the locked state with a single action.